Viejo hábito
by revengebeverage
Summary: Bielorrusia, ahora jurando fidelidad al Gran Ducado de Lituania entre dientes apretados, sólo puede llorar su añoranza por tiempos pasados cuando la noche cae. Lituania no sabe si consolarla o aguantarse las ganas, y su amabilidad recibe una especial recompensa. [One-shot] [Violencia leve]


**Título: **Viejo hábito

**Personajes: **Lituania, Bielorrusia. Menciones a Mongolia, Ucrania, Rusia y Rus de Kiev.

**Notas/Advertencia: **¡Hola, tulipanes míos! Tengo algunas "advertencias" que hacer respecto a este corto fic, y me gustaría que las tengan en cuenta. La primera y menor de ellas es que este es mi primer escrito en mucho tiempo; solía escribir regularmente hasta que me golpeó un periodo de fea inactividad gracias a la uni y otras cosas. La segunda advertencia es que este fic es un _intento_ de histórico, pero me he tomado tantas licencias con la historia de los personajes involucrados que me sonroja pensar en todos los reproches que un entendido en historia podría hacerme a partir de este escrito. Sólo puedo decir que se ambienta en el siglo XIII, después de los ataques mongoles a las tribus de los eslavos orientales (Rusia, Ucrania, Bielorrusia, entonces unificados en el estado de la Rus de Kiev) y durante los tiempos del Gran Ducado de Lituania. Me he imaginado a un Liet entrando en la adolescencia, y a una Bela todavía niña, pero no _infante_. Admito que no presté mucha atención al canon respecto a las edades de estos chicos...

Ah, y que **Hetalia no me pertenece.** Menos mal que no.

**Resumen: **Bielorrusia, ahora jurando fidelidad al Gran Ducado de Lituania entre dientes apretados, sólo puede llorar su añoranza por tiempos pasados cuando la noche cae. Lituania no sabe si consolarla o aguantarse las ganas, y su amabilidad recibe una especial recompensa.

* * *

**Viejo hábito**

_._

_Los suelos se abrieron y de su interior escaparon las hordas que tronaron sobre la Tierra. Furiosas bestias cabalgaban a través de las aldeas sin distinguir entre mar, roca y nieve. Aquellos forasteros de ojos rasgados no demostraban humanidad cuando descargaban el filo de sus armas, cuando sus flechas encendidas hendían un cielo que se ahogaba en el opaco gris de las hogueras. El griterío de los aldeanos se entremezclaba con el bullicio de la artillería enemiga, y el agua que regaba los campos pronto fue reemplazada por el espeso carmesí, todavía vivo y caliente. Una tormenta..._

_No. Una carnicería atizada contra las tierras eslavas._

_._

La trémula luz de las velas se reflejaba en la lustrosa armadura que cubría al muchacho. Estampaba brillantes estrellas sobre la pared de madera, como un diamante a contraluz. Pero tal espectáculo existía sólo para los ojos de Lituania; la pequeña que más necesitaba ver estrellas en ese minuto, se encontraba perdida entre sábanas y lágrimas.

Lituania dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. Los sollozos de la eslava atravesaban las paredes, arañando sin tregua el silencio de los pasillos hasta llegar a los oídos del moreno. Pero aunque el mango de su espada se le ofreciera tentador, aunque sólo deseara hundir la hoja de su arma como una estaca en el corazón de los monstruos que atormentaban a Bielorrusia, se veía incapaz de hacer tal cosa. Durante esa noche, no podía salvarla. No podía mostrar tanta consideración hacia su prisionera.

Dejándose caer suavemente sobre el suelo, Lituania escondió el rostro entre sus manos. Las cruentas batallas volvían incesantes a su mente como una canción sin fin; los ataques del pueblo mongol, las espadas danzando en un mar de sangre sobre el orgulloso Rus de Kiev, y los tres pequeños eslavos, los hermanitos de la nieve, viendo cómo la cándida inocencia de sus vidas anteriores llegaba a su fin rematada con el estandarte de un pueblo extranjero. El antiguo hogar de Rusia, Ucrania y Bielorrusia se había desplomado definitivamente tras años de sospechada inestabilidad, y las pequeñas naciones habían quedado desahuciadas en el ancho mundo, expuestos al agarre de potencias más fuertes. Ese había sido el papel del naciente Ducado de Lituania. Si lo pensaba con sus mejores intenciones, él había sido el mal menor para la rubia.

_._

_Y cuando el padre eslavo cayó, los tres hermanos descubrieron que debían valerse por sus propios medios. Una lección que el más sabio quiso inculcarles desde el comienzo de los tiempos, pero años luz separaban las palabras del padre guerrero y cariñoso de la áspera realidad._

_Y cuando la áspera realidad tomó el relevo, Bielorrusia supo que ninguna cantidad de lágrimas y ruegos a los cielos traería a su familia de vuelta._

_._

Tan joven y frágil, pensaba el joven lituano; de pronto inmersa en un país distinto, sin un abrazo conocido que pudiera cobijarla cuando sintiera temor. Al varón le temblaban las manos por abrir aquella puerta y apretar a la eslava contra su pecho, pero las órdenes de la corona prohibían su deseo. Y lo que oprimía sus esperanzas todavía más, era saber que Bielorrusia _no _aceptaría el consuelo que Lituania pudiera ofrecerle.

La rubia le había marcado con una cruz desde el primer momento. Rehuía sus conversaciones, alejaba su mirada al sentir los ajenos ojos verdes posarse sobre su frío rostro, y en voz baja le dedicaba sus palabras menos amables haciendo caso omiso de la autoridad que el lituano podía ejercer sobre ella. Y él le permitía todos esos desaires y más. Siempre, siempre fue su corazón demasiado dulce el bache que le impedía hacerse respetar como otros hubieran querido, hacerse con lo que quisiera hasta las últimas consecuencias. Siempre era demasiado _bueno_. Demasiado noble para ser un verdadero conquistador, o aquello le espetaban los reproches reales.

Bielorrusia seguía sollozando, gimiendo, preguntando al cielo sin recibir respuesta alguna de los cientos de dioses que solían guiar su vida. Cuando la eslava, con voz temblorosa, imploró que sus hermanos estuvieran vivos para venir a buscarla, Lituania llegó a su límite. Se puso de pie rápidamente y entró a la oscura habitación cerrando la puerta rechinante tras sí.

Sobre la cama, un diminuto bulto cubierto de sábanas blancas sobresalía. Una montañita que se agitaba de un lado al otro. Lituania tomó asiento a la orilla del lecho, y la rubia apenas notó su presencia. Sus chillidos se volvieron todavía más intensos y rompieron la barrera de lo soportable cuando el varón se agachó sobre ella e intentó abrazarla. Bielorrusia se resistió a la protección del otro con uñas y dientes.

— Todo va a estar bien, ellos están a salvo, ¡por favor, tranquilízate!

— _¡No me toques, perro maldito!_

Tales palabras, entonadas con tal voz de niña, parecían irreales. ¿Y qué podía hacer Lituania en una situación como esa?

La luna prestaba su tenue luz a través de la solitaria ventana que adornaba la habitación. Se proyectaba justo donde la eslava desbordaba su angustia. A su lado, sentado, Lituania buscaba la solución hasta lo último de sus capacidades, rogando inspiración a la cruz que colgaba a centímetros del respaldo de la cama, iluminada con escasos rayos argénteos. Por ningún motivo iba a dejar a Bielorrusia sola, incluso si ésta ya se había ahogado en su propio desamparo.

Sin embargo, en algún punto de las cavilaciones lituanas, el estruendo de la eslava comenzó a apagarse. Pronto, sólo breves sollozos provenían de la cabecita rubia. Como si hubiera reventado en tristeza y ahora estuviera recogiendo las partes. El corazón de Lituania se aferró a la esperanza que nació en ese momento, y acercó tímidamente una mano suya hacia el rostro de la joven. Una suave caricia alcanzó a regalarle antes de que ella agarrara la mano amiga y la torciera más allá de lo posible. Lituania apretó los dientes y los ojos. El dolor ardió entre sus huesos y un gemido fue arrancado desde lo profundo de su garganta. Bielorrusia después tomó uno de sus dedos y lo empujó tan atrás con sus propias manos de nieve que pronto se escuchó un crujido. La frente de Lituania se cubrió de sudor. El corazón le bombeaba tan rápido que creyó que iba a estallar. Pero no se movió de ahí.

Para su sorpresa y alivio, Bielorrusia cesó la tortura segundos después. Lituania no había advertido el silencio que se impuso durante el tiempo en que la eslava descargaba su pesar sobre él, pero cuando lo notó al fin, vio que la otra reposaba de lado en la cama, relativamente quieta. Tragó saliva, e intentó nuevamente rozar la piel nívea con su estropeada mano.

Esta vez, Bielorrusia recibió la caricia dócilmente. Lituania deslizó las yemas de sus dedos hacia el cabello de la joven, y ella se lo permitió.

— Ma... maldito idiota. —murmuró la pequeña, con voz entrecortada por respiraciones irregulares. Su cuerpo entero parecía latir como un corazón ansioso— Quiero irme a casa.

Su mirada enrojecida, cansada, clavada en el suelo, comenzó a cerrarse de a poco. Lituania cambió de mano, pues la anterior ya no podía más de dolor.

— Si quieres... —susurró, ocultando como pudo el resentimiento de sus huesos— ...e-esta puede ser tu casa ahora. Yo te cuidaré muy bien, te enseñaré muchas cosas y hasta puedo traer a tus hermanos aquí.

— ¿En serio...? —la voz escéptica de Bielorrusia se apagaba como las últimas llamas de una vela consumiéndose.

— ¡Sí, en serio!

— No te creo.

— Te lo pr...

Lituania iba a responder, pero el sueño cayó sobre los párpados de Bielorrusia antes de que el otro pudiera asegurarle su promesa. Un suspiro reemplazó sus palabras. Acercó las sábanas hacia el cuello de la rubia durmiente, acarició por última vez su pelo, y con mucho cuidado, tratando de evitar el estruendo de su armadura contra los escasos muebles de la habitación, se retiró de ahí rogando a sus deidades que ningún guardia lo hubiera visto ni reparara en sus dedos rotos.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer. ¿Comentarios?_


End file.
